


Dance with me

by orphan_account



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'I believe in love, I needed love.I believe in love, it makes you feel like nothings wrong'





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I wrote inspired by a song by Leven Kali called - NunWrong.  
> Just some domestic Kadena to get you through.

The song comes on shuffle, the app algorithm for once going with the mood in the room.

Weeknights are seldom spent out, Kat having fallen into the comfort of domesticity. Quiet dinners on a Tuesday evenings; heels and makeup traded in for lined slippers and a sheet mask, winding down early with a glass of wine - Netflix playing on her Mac screen whilst Adena undoubtedly dozes off with her head in Kat’s lap, unable to stay awake past the second episode; gentle fingers carding through her hair.

Kat reaches for her phone from her position perched on the countertop, long legs swinging over the cabinets below. Practised hands move to turn up the volume, the music rising from the speaker placed at the end of the coffee table across the room. The slow muted drumbeat kicks in to accompany the guitars and piano.

**_I believe in love, I needed love. I believe in love, it makes you feel like nothing’s wrong_ **

Kat’s starts to roll in time with the music, the music travelling down her body from her head rocking in time with the beat as her eyes close; shoulders join, followed by her hips against the countertop. 

**_And I can see that you're in need of some  
So I ain't leavin' 'til I make you feel like nothing’s wrong_ **

The mellowed tones lull her into a groove. A preoccupied Adena soon follows suit, swaying gently where she stands at the sink, drying off their dishes from their earlier meal. A quick glance to Kat has Adena smiling at her girlfriend.

Kat could move. It was something apparent wherever they went. The little sway she would do when music came on in the middle of the grocery store; her hands would move from her sides, moving in time with her shoulders in her go-to signature. She would always lead when they danced together, Adena following her rhythm. Hips grooving along with the baseline.

The windows are open near the far side of the living space, letting cooler air into the room. Kat feels warm, a slight buzz coming from the two glasses of Merlot she had picked up on her way home, a recommendation of Richard’s. It was palatable, sweet and bright with a clean finish; a surpassingly appropriate accompaniment to the lamb dish she had made for herself and Adena.

**_Girl I need for you to hold my hand_ **

As the chorus ushers in, Kat hops from her perch on the counter, singing along as the words repeat. In a fluid movement, she makes her way over to Adena, the lyrics now directed at her girlfriend. Hands reach for Adena’s hips as Kat sidles up to stand behind Adena at the sink.

**_I ain't throwin' pennies in no fountain  
Pullin' petals off of a rose_ **

Kat sings along as she folds into the space near Adena’s neck, inhaling her scent. Rose oil, the predominant scent in the fragranced essential oils she had taken to buying.

**_I ain't gotta think about it  
I would already know, if there was something wrong_ **

The harmony echoes in the background and Adena feels herself relax back into the music as Kat’s hips roll against her in time with the beat. “Baby, what are you doing.” The smile is evident in her voice even if Kat can’t see her face.

“Dance with me.” Adena carefully places the glass she was holding, to dry, the rim already making a puddle by the side of the sink. Their bodies are pulled impossibly closer as hands come to rest at Adena’s middle, the couple moving in tandem further toward the centre of their kitchen area.

Long moments pass just swaying gently, Kat wrapped around Adena, singing in harmony.

**_Girl I need for you to hold my hand_ **

Kat’s hand moves to Adena’s, in sync with the music before grasping her gently and lifting her arm by the hand, twirling Adena to face her. A hand guides Adena’s to rest around her shoulder as she hugs her close. The lyrics repeat rhythmically.

**_Hold my hand, hold my hand_ **

Adena’s head tilts up meeting Kat’s eyes. Standing barefoot on the floor in the kitchen, she has to roll onto the balls of her feet for a little extra height. Kat is tall, and it's always noticed when one has to reach up or lean down to reach the other. The arm secured around her lower back supports her as she leans up, their faces close together.

 ** _Only hard to hold you in my arms babe_**  
**Safest place you'll go, let me know**  
**If there's somethin' wro** ng, I got you baby

A kiss. Another. And then another. Slowly at first then deeper as a hand find its way to the back of Kat’s neck, gripping her closer as the song ends.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
